


levi x windex

by ThatWeeb69



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Crack, Lemon, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25242997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWeeb69/pseuds/ThatWeeb69
Summary: Levi has had enough of the brats and wants to see his senpai again.
Relationships: Levi/Windex
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	1. Angry heichou

**Author's Note:**

> lol

Levi was walking towards his room when he ran into eren. Eren had always admired levi and had several body pillows of him.  
"HI HEICHOUUU!!!" Eren shouted. Levi responded to this by trying to kick him in the face. He failed because of how short he is and ended up punching eren in the stomach.  
**(Beacause thats the highest he could reach).**

When he got to his room he saw something on the floor. He quietly gasped as he realised what it was.  
"W-windex senpai?" Levi stuttered.


	2. lemOn

Levi had finally found his senpai and was really happy. The bottle of leomon flavoured Windex turned towards him and smiled. You are probably wondering how a Windex bottle can smile but this is a fanfic so shut up.

Levi ran up to the bottle and hugged it. Windex senpai's smile then turned into a frown.  
"Have you been with broom kun?" it asked. Levi stepped back.  
"N-NANI!!??" He shouted. How did Windex senpai find out?

Levi then killed it by drowning it with lemons.


End file.
